The Retired
Those who serve Hedrix, are allowed freedom, espcially serving with the Mad Trader and those who are forced to retire or choose to, usually end up with high-end jobs, while those who died are carved into the wall of a monument upon Rosaus. Those Retired The Captains: Maximillian Von Rein The Elder and The Younger, both Captains of the pair of his main ships. The Elder served with my father, the story goes, that one trip to a small planet that was unexplored when a group of vessels intercepted and viciously, attacked, warding off the lesser vessels, the last of the attackers boarded, revealing that they were Chaos. The horrible monsters destroyed various areas of the ship, killed numerous personnel and made it to the bridge, where Maximillian fought a great number of them alone, in hopes that others would escape in time. Throwing his empty pistol from behind his throne, he ran towards the remaining Cultists, howling a prayer to The Emperor, only to have his leg hacked off at the shin. Toppling, the Cultists prepared to butcher him, when Hektor Vixlen arrived, tearing into the Cultists with ease, his power-rapier humming as the Sailors began retaking the ship. At 50 Years old, bleeding out, he stared at my Father and saw a look of worry and fear, as Hextor staunched Maximillian's wound. He had a augment placed upon the area, a piston-like replacement, that used a ceramite spike . He raised young Vixlen like one of his own, training him the way of using his voice and strategy, when Hextor died in the horrible attack. The Younger, The Second as others call him, at age 15, he and other trainees used a an old frigate with live ammunition to turn back a small Pirate Raiding party of 4 outdated ships. Both are deserving of their places, The Elder wears a black trench coat and has a long black beard and bald. He had rejuvenation treatments, but of late rather just grow old and retire. The younger wears the same outfit, trimmed beard, shaved head, glasses and a strange tricorn hat...A bit extravagant, perhaps I rubbed off on him. Yet, after an attack from Orks , he was given the planet Rosaus to govern with his Son. Mira the Commander: Mira is his Sword and rules his Regiments, she says jump they remain in the air till they are allowed to come down by her word alone. She is Tall, Muscular and well-trained, her history is her's alone...though she is known for playing for the same team...if you get my meaning. Picked her up while fighting on a small world, her being allied with the rebels, till her crew of mercenaries surrendered a depot of ammo and civilians, but only if no harm came to both her men and the civilians. The rebels in turn, attacked and I did my duties, my snipers picking off many of attackers, but a few managed to slip through the cracks. We hunted the habs and as I opened a door, Dear Mira jumped in front of me and took a brunt to the arm. She had to get it replaced but, she simply told me " I don't want my men to die...please don't kill them. She begged, bleeding and wounded. We stole the civilians into our ship and stowed the mercenaries forcing them to mingle in. 100 Men added to my House's strength by this woman. This woman could move mountains and instead she joins Dynasty led by a fool and Drunk, the Emperor has queer judgement. She retired with The Captains, taking her Thorns, a force of elite bodyguards and re-fitted their purpose as Arbites-like duties and keeping the peace throughout their system with a small fleet of 4 ships. Those Dead The Twins- Both had Died during a horrible Pirate attack in which Hedrix was laid up in his main ship. Both defended civilians and died in the same blast. Both were interred within the Crypts of Heroes.Dun The BakerValiant SixVenomous VektorMany Others, who will be remembered upon these walls.